Le Retour des Huit Pattes
by Hito-76
Summary: Qui se moque de qui ? La troisième et dernière partie de la trilogie.


**Le retour des huit pattes**

**Résumé**: Qui se moque de qui ? La troisième et dernière partie de la trilogie.  
**Genre**: Romance S/J, Humour…  
**Spoilers**: Il faut impérativement avoir lu Une histoire à huit pattes et Les huit pattes contre-attaquent !  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**NB**/ Dans le genre « improbable » je me pose là… Mais on s'en fout ! ;-)

**Attention, quelques sous-entendus érotiques. **

--------------------------------

Jack pénétra dans ses quartiers et jeta aussitôt un œil sur le lit.

Elle était là.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, il referma la porte derrière lui, s'approcha avant de la prendre dans ses mains et se dirigea sans attendre vers le magnétoscope. Il introduisit la K7 vidéo qu'il venait de trouver, alluma le téléviseur et s'installa confortablement sur son siège.

Il appuya ensuite sur « Play » et les premières images apparurent devant lui.

_« Chouette, j'en connais un qui serait content ! » _s'exclama la voix de Daniel tandis que des arbres emplissaient à présent l'écran.

Jack sourit aussitôt et le rire léger de Carter se fit entendre. Au bout de quelques secondes, la voix de la jeune femme retentit :  
_  
__« …Je reçois un signal assez faible vers l'Est . » _

La caméra se posa alors sur elle, concentrée sur ses relevés.

- C'est mieux, petit Scarabée, beaucoup mieux, murmura Jack satisfait de voir les arbres remplacés par Sam.

L'image n'était pas très nette mais suffisamment pour qu'il puisse imaginer le petit froncement de sourcils concentré, et la moue légère de ses lèvres.

- Faut que je vous apprenne à faire des gros plans… maugréa-t-il cependant.

Finalement, certainement satisfaite par ses relevés, elle redressa la tête et se tourna vers ses compagnons. Elle soupira cependant en rencontrant l'objectif de la caméra numérique.

_« Daniel ! Arrêtez avec ça ! Je préférais l'époque où vous ne filmiez que vos ruines ! » _

- Pas moi, répliqua aussitôt Jack, un sourire persistant sur les lèvres.

_« Dans quelques années, vous serez contente de revoir ces images, Sam ! »_

La jeune femme renifla en levant un doigt agacé.

_« Eteignez-moi ça tout de suite ! Je préfère vous savoir avec votre Beretta dans la main. Ce sera beaucoup plus efficace si on tombe sur des Jaffas. » _

- Elle a pas tort… acquiesça à contrecœur O'Neill, très vite rejoint par la voix calme et atone du Jaffa.

_« Le Colonel Carter a raison, Daniel Jackson. Plus tard, lorsque tout danger sera écarté, vous pourrez filmer. __  
__- Ok… » _

L'image se troubla quelques secondes, un peu de neige vint la remplacer puis la caméra se remit en marche.

Il faisait nuit et pendant quelques secondes, Jack eut du mal à comprendre ce qui défilait à l'écran mais l'image se stabilisa enfin. Daniel avait visiblement posé l'appareil sur un rocher avec comme angle de vue le feu de camps autour duquel Sam et Teal'c discutaient paisiblement. Jack comprit aussitôt que l'archéologue faisait cela à leur insu. Carter ne semblait pas apprécier d'être ainsi l'objet de son attention aussi en était-il réduit à se cacher. En effet, ni le Jaffa, ni elle ne savaient à qui Daniel destinait ces petits films.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant que Jack avait trouvé la première K7 sur son lit. Lorsqu'il avait vu les images de son ancienne équipe défiler à l'écran, passés les quelques instants de regret et de nostalgie, il avait souri de pouvoir les voir dans ce qui était leur quotidien à eux. Daniel avait pris de lui-même l'initiative d'enregistrer quelques moments paisibles de leur voyage interplanétaire pour les lui faire partager. Lui, bloqué ici, sur Terre. Jamais le jeune homme n'aurait pu trouver plus beau cadeau à lui offrir.

Lorsqu'un écran noir avait fini par remplacer les images de ses amis, Jack avait pris la K7 et attendu que Daniel s'éloigne de son bureau pour la poser sur sa table, un court message inscrit dessus.

_« Encore »_

Pas d'explications ni de questions de la part de l'un ou de l'autre. Jamais jusqu'ici ils n'avaient abordé ce sujet tous les deux. Mais lorsque SG1 revenait de mission, Jack trouvait presque toujours une K7 sur son lit.

Pour l'heure, il les écoutait discuter paisiblement tout en mangeant autour du feu. Il était toujours surpris de voir à quel point il revenait souvent dans la conversation. Que ce soit à l'initiative de Teal'c, de Daniel ou de Carter, il ne se passait pas cinq minutes sans qu'ils ne fassent allusion d'une quelconque façon à lui. Jackson se permettait parfois des remarques bien senties, sachant parfaitement qu'il l'entendrait sans pouvoir lui répondre. Et à chaque fois, Jack sautait sur son siège avec agacement.

_Raaah, Daniel ! Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! _

Comme la conversation déviait sur les dernières découvertes du jeune homme, il se permit un bâillement significatif avant de tressaillir en entendant le cri de l'archéologue résonner dans sa chambre.

« _Enle… Enlevez-moi ça tout de suite !!! »_ se mit-il à hurler brusquement en levant un bras devant lui.

Une araignée énorme et monstrueuse se trouvait agrippée à sa manche.

« _Enlevez-moi cette saloperie de bestiole !!! __  
__- Ne bougez surtout pas, Daniel ! _s'exclama aussitôt Carter, levant les mains pour l'apaiser. _Elle est peut-être dangereuse. » _

Le jeune homme se figea, cherchant à éloigner son bras le plus loin possible de lui… en vain.

_« Ne pas bouger… Ne pas bouger… Vous en avez de bonnes ! »_

Sans un mot, Sam, un de ses tee-shirts de rechange dans la main, s'avança doucement vers lui et Jack fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle laisse Teal'c se charger de cela. Mais non… Avec un ahurissement non feint, il l'observa en train de poser doucement le tissu sur la dite bestiole et l'enrouler dedans sans sourciller.

_« Voilà ! »_ dit-elle, satisfaite, en éloignant son petit paquet de l'archéologue terrorisé.

De sa main libre, elle tapota le dos de son ami.

_« Allez Daniel ! La petite bête ne va pas manger la grosse ! Ce n'est qu'une araignée après tout ! » _

Mais Jack n'attendit pas la suite et prit d'une main tremblante la télécommande avant de rembobiner légèrement la bande pour se repasser la scène.

Penché en avant, une main sur sa bouche, il observait la jeune femme s'acquitter de sa tâche avec un sang froid contrastant totalement avec le comportement qu'elle avait eu dans son laboratoire.

Et il n'y avait qu'une explication possible à cela:

Elle avait simulé ! Elle s'était complètement payé sa tête ! Elle avait lamentablement profité de la situation !

…

Elle avait lamentablement profité de la situation …

Intéressant…

Un sourire se dessina peu à peu sur ses lèvres.

Très intéressant.

-----------------------------------------------------

Tout à Cheyenne Moutain avait beau être confidentiel, il n'en était pas moins extrêmement difficile de garder un secret. Surtout un secret comme celui-ci. C'était ce qu'avait fini par comprendre Sam, deux semaines après sa rencontre avec le Général dans la seule boutique de Colorado Springs à vendre des tarentules et autres animaux venimeux.

Elle avait eu des sueurs froides à de nombreuses reprises, et notamment pendant le débriefing concernant leur mission sur P2Z565, mais elle avait été extrêmement surprise de voir Daniel taire son attaque par l'araignée géante. C'était le genre d'anecdote que le jeune homme raffolait raconter.

Quoiqu'il en soit, après avoir été découverte par la majeure partie de la base, le nez dans les placards à balais à la recherche de ces petits monstres poilus, Sam avait fini par passer à l'étape supérieure !

Voilà pourquoi elle se trouvait là, dans ce parking, la tête sous une voiture en train de tendre la main vers l'objet de ses… « désirs ».

- Allez ma jolie ! Viens par là !

C'était l'araignée idéale. Toute noire, un corps large et de petites pattes velues, tout pour faire hurler une femme normalement constituée.

Parfaite ! Parfaite pour son plan, en tout cas !

Depuis sa rencontre avec son supérieur à l'animalerie, elle avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'en attraper une mais jusqu'ici, sans succès. Sam avait bien songé à acheter une tarentule sur Internet mais difficile de se la faire livrer à la base discrètement. Elle en était donc arrivée à faire le parking…

- Allez viens ! Je te jure que je m'occuperai bien de toi !… enfin… jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres le Général… rajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Elle tendit un peu plus le bras, s'approcha avec prudence puis fondit enfin sur sa proie.

- Je te tiens ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant, toujours à genoux sur le bitume.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle entendit des pas venant dans sa direction.

De longues enjambées, une cadence souple et décontractée…

- C'est pas vrai… murmura-t-elle tout en se mettant précipitamment sur ses pieds, les mains dans le dos.  
- Carter ?…  
- Mon Général ! répondit-elle tandis qu'il s'arrêtait devant elle.  
- … Je rêve où je vous ai vu attraper… une araignée ?

_« C'est pas vrai !!! »_ s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement.

- Une… Une araignée ? Mon dieu mais jamais je ne pourrais toucher une de ces bestioles !

Il resta silencieux, la dévisageant avec un mélange de perplexité et… d'amusement avant d'indiquer du doigt ses mains toujours cachées dans son dos.

- Alors que faisiez-vous le nez sous cette voiture ? Et que tenez-vous là ?

_« C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! » _

Sam hésita quelques secondes puis desserra finalement ses doigts, libérant l'araignée qui s'accrocha aussitôt à son tee-shirt.

Priant secrètement pour que celle-ci reste dans son dos et ne vienne pas se mettre sous le nez de son supérieur, la jeune femme leva ses mains vides devant ce dernier, simulant la surprise et l'incompréhension.

- J'avais cru voir un badge mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une tâche au sol… Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

Jack haussa les sourcils en observant les mains de son second.

- Oh… Excusez-moi, j'avais cru…

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et une lueur amusée apparut de nouveau dans son regard lorsqu'il aperçut le dos de la jeune femme dans le reflet de la vitre du véhicule, garé juste derrière elle.

- C'était ridicule, désolé, dit-il cependant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, observant d'un œil appréciateur les vêtements civils qu'il portait. Ou plus exactement Jack O'Neill dans des vêtements civils. Un pantalon beige et un tee-shirt noir.

- Vous rentrez également chez vous, Monsieur ?  
- Oui, c'est plus calme depuis deux jours alors j'en profite.

Sam acquiesça mais se crispa légèrement, sentant sa petite compagne grimper lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'idée d'avoir une araignée emmêlée dans ses cheveux ne lui plaisait guère. Elle devait mettre un terme à cette rencontre.

- Bien… Bonne soirée, Mon Général.

Jack sembla hésiter mais il finit par incliner à son tour la tête… non sans un dernier coup d'oeil amusé vers la vitre de la voiture.

- Bonne soirée, Carter.

Il se détourna et partit rejoindre son 4X4 à quelques pas seulement tandis que la jeune femme rejoignait sa voiture tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui tourner le dos. Comme elle attendait qu'il parte pour récupérer l'araignée toujours accrochée à elle, Jack se figea, la main sur la poignée de son véhicule.

- Vous ne partez pas ?  
- … Si, si ! répondit-elle, de plus en plus crispée, ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

Elle lui jeta un œil, espérant enfin le voir monter dans la sienne, mais non, il attendait qu'elle le fasse en premier !

_« C'est pas vrai ! Je suis maudite ! »_

Sentant le regard attentif de son supérieur sur elle, Sam se glissa le plus précautionneusement possible dans son véhicule, désireuse d'éviter d'écraser sa nouvelle amie contre le siège.

Après un dernier salut de la main, elle referma la portière, mit le contact et démarra. Hélas, pour sortir, elle devait passer juste à côté du 4X4 de Jack. Le dos raide, évitant toujours soigneusement de s'appuyer, Sam déchanta lorsqu'il lui fit signe de s'arrêter près de lui. Lâchant un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle dut se résoudre à s'adosser à son fauteuil et grimaça machinalement de dégoût.

- Mon Général ? demanda-t-elle après avoir ouvert la vitre de sa voiture.  
- N'oubliez pas de mettre votre ceinture, Carter, répondit-il en souriant franchement.

… Quoi ?… Il venait de gâcher son plan et provoquer une véritable boucherie pour « ça » ?! rugit-elle intérieurement.

Bien évidemment, sa rancune fondit comme neige au soleil sous son regard chaud et étrangement rieur.

- A demain, Carter.  
- A demain, Monsieur.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner à regret et monter dans son 4X4, puis dans un nouveau soupir, Sam attrapa sa ceinture… et tomba nez à nez avec son amie velue, accrochée à celle-ci.

Un sourire éclaira aussitôt son visage.

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, Mon Général… murmura-t-elle donc en prenant bien soin de refermer la fenêtre.

------------------------------------------------

Jack était affalé sur son canapé lorsque le téléphone sonna. Encore une soirée d'un calme mortel à siroter des bières en regardant un match de hockey… Non pas qu'il détestait ça, bien au contraire, mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'esprit qu'à la place, s'il s'était un peu mieux débrouillé, il serait en compagnie de Carter… Il aurait pu jouer cartes sur table tout à l'heure dans le parking mais il était assez curieux de voir jusqu'où elle était prête à aller.

Tandis que la sonnerie persistait désagréablement, Jack tendit le bras vers le téléphone et décrocha en soupirant.

- O'Neill…  
_- Mon Général ?_  
- Carter ! répliqua-t-il avec certainement un peu trop d'entrain.

Peut-être avait-elle décidé de passer à l'action… malgré le décès « involontaire » de son arme « secrète ». Sur le moment, il avait trouvé particulièrement drôle de la forcer ainsi à s'affaler sur son siège… mais après coup, en réalisant qu'il venait de mettre un terme au plan de conquête de Carter, il n'avait eu de cesse de se frapper la tête contre les murs...

_- Mon Général ! _répéta-t-elle, une panique évidente dans la voix qui le fit aussitôt se redresser. _Je… J'ai besoin de votre aide… !_  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, déjà debout.

Il entendait la respiration saccadée de la jeune femme et son cœur se glaçait peu à peu d'inquiétude. Elle avait peut-être un réel problème.  
_  
__- … Venez m'aider…_ bredouilla-t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix.  
- Vous êtes où ?  
_- … Je suis chez moi… _  
- J'arrive !

Et sans attendre, il raccrocha. Balançant son téléphone devenu inutile, il prit son arme de service, vérifia son chargeur et s'élança dehors, les clefs de sa voiture dans la main.

Il fit le trajet en un temps record et entra dans la maison de son second, muni de son arme. La porte n'était pas verrouillée et il arriva dans le salon désert.

Hésitant, il finit par se décider à l'appeler.

- Carter ?  
- En haut, Mon Général ! s'exclama aussitôt la jeune femme, une note d'espoir dans la voix qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'arrêta, ne sachant où aller. La chambre était juste en face mais elle ne semblait pas s'y trouver.

- Par ici ! lui répondit-elle, lisant dans ses pensées.

Jack s'avança alors jusqu'à la porte entre-ouverte d'où s'échappait la voix de Sam et découvrit une salle de bain. Il fit un pas prudent à l'intérieur et survola les lieux d'un regard scrutateur…

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il juste avant de ressortir précipitamment.

Il n'était resté que deux petites secondes mais ça lui avait suffit pour voir son second enroulée dans une serviette… et nue, en dessous… enfin, à priori.

Il maudit aussitôt ses réflexes qui l'avaient poussé à ressortir immédiatement.

Il n'aurait pas pu rester figé au milieu de la pièce comme tout homme normalement constitué ?! Bien sûr que non ! Huit années à fuir le moindre rapport ambiguë avec elle lui avaient donné des automatismes dont il se serait bien passé !

- Euh… Carter… ? Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?  
- Là, Mon Général ! répondit-elle, toujours avec cette intonation paniquée qui l'incita à passer la tête dans la pièce.

Se raclant la gorge, il se permit un regard vers elle et jeta un œil à l'endroit qu'elle lui indiquait du doigt.  
Il sourit aussitôt et rangea son arme.

_« Yes !! A nous deux, Carter… »_

-------------

- Pour l'amour du ciel ! Vous ne pouviez pas me le dire au téléphone ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre.  
- Désolée, Mon Général… mais j'avais peur que vous ne veniez pas… murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Les yeux rivés sur l'araignée, Sam évitait soigneusement de regarder sa « proie », permettant ainsi à Jack de lorgner sans vergogne sur elle. Elle sentait son regard sur son corps et se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle n'avait pas abusé avec la serviette ridiculement petite qu'elle avait choisie. Enfin, l'important était le résultat, non ? Encore fallait-il que ça marche…

Au bout de quelques secondes, la curiosité ayant raison de sa volonté, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers lui et le découvrit observant intensément le galbe de ses jambes avant de s'arrêter à la limite de la serviette. Elle le vit déglutir avec difficultés. Ses yeux semblaient hypnotisés par ce qu'il voyait, ou plus exactement parce qu'il ne voyait pas, ou parvenait tout juste à percevoir. Elle se détourna, le feu aux joues. Elle avait fait en sorte que le tissu recouvre juste ce qu'il fallait… mais pas plus. Avec ça, s'il ne craquait pas…

- Mon Général… gémit-elle, le ramenant à la réalité.  
- Euh… oui ! M'en occupe !

Il s'avança donc dans la pièce avec précaution, se rapprochant lentement de l'araignée. Puis levant la jambe, il s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur l'indésirable lorsque celle-ci fila se cacher derrière le lavabo. Sam se sentit obligée de gémir encore, attirant de nouveau son regard sur elle. Crispant sa main sur la serviette, elle la fit remonter légèrement et eut la satisfaction de le voir se mordre la lèvre.

Comme l'araignée s'était écartée du passage, il finit par tendre une main quelque peu tremblante vers la jeune femme.

- Venez, vous allez pouvoir sortir maintenant.

Hésitante, le regard toujours rivé sur la bestiole, elle enjamba tant bien que mal la baignoire - manquant de faire s'évanouir Jack au passage - et attrapa sa main. Ce fut cet instant que choisit l'araignée pour ressortir de son abri, donnant à Sam une opportunité inattendue.  
_  
__« J'ose ou je n 'ose pas ? J'ose ou je n 'ose pas… ? Décide-toi, ma fille !!!...Aaah !!!!... Allez ! A la guerre, comme à la guerre ! » _

Désordonnant volontairement ses mouvements, elle en lâcha « malencontreusement » sa serviette avant de tomber dans les bras de son sauveur.

O'Neill reçut la jeune femme contre lui avec un mélange d'ahurissement et… d'ahurissement.

Il était exactement en train de vivre l'un de ses rêves… enfin, mis à part l'araignée. Mais sinon, Carter nue, dans ses bras, littéralement accrochée à lui… Oui, pas de doute. Il avait déjà fait ce rêve-là… Un bon milliard de fois.

- Euh… bredouilla-t-il lamentablement. Carter... On fait quoi maintenant ?

Oui, enfin… dans ses rêves, il se débrouillait quand même un peu mieux que ça.

- Où est-elle ? demanda Sam, les bras enroulés autour de sa nuque, la poitrine écrasée contre son torse, ses reins contre ses jambes…

Ok, Ok… on se calme…

- Je crois qu'il y a plus urgent que l'araignée, Carter… Vous êtes nue dans mes bras…

De nouveau, il voulut hurler contre sa stupidité.

Pour l'amour du ciel ! Il ne pouvait pas la fermer et en profiter !

- L'araignée !!! gémit-elle en se serrant davantage contre lui.

A ces mots – et aussi « un peu » parce qu'elle pressait son corps nu contre le sien, mais était-ce utile de le préciser… - Jack resta sans voix.

Elle continuait son petit manège comme si de rien n'était. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule raison possible à cela : son lâcher de serviette était intentionnel !

Décidément, cette femme dépassait toutes ses espérances !

Abandonnant tout sentiment coupable, il enserra la taille de Carter dans ses bras et se permit au passage une légère caresse sur ses hanches, la faisant tressaillir.

Il avait envie de s'amuser un peu… Mais juste un peu… Il était frustré depuis suffisamment longtemps.

-------------

Sam se mordit violemment la lèvre lorsque les doigts de Jack frôlèrent sa peau, provoquant une avalanche de sensations enivrantes. Et quand ses bras puissants se refermèrent sur son corps, elle ferma les yeux de plaisir. Elle allait mourir s'il ne l'embrassait pas tout de suite… Elle sentait sa chaleur à travers le fin tissu de son tee-shirt et Dieu qu'elle était bien contre lui.

Elle en avait envie depuis si longtemps.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il redressa enfin la tête et la jeune femme retint son souffle, les battements de son cœur raisonnant violemment dans sa poitrine.

- Carter… Ce n'est pas que je trouve la situation déplaisante, mais si vous voulez que je me débarrasse de cette araignée, va falloir vous agripper ailleurs… dit-il contre toute attente.

Elle se raidit aussitôt, dégrisée par cette douche froide !

Où étaient les _« Carter, j'ai envie de vous… », « Carter, vous me rendez fou… », « Carter… » _???

Les joues en feu, elle tenta de se reprendre.

C'était impossible ! Elle était nue, dans ses bras… et il ne craquait pas ? Cet homme était fait de bois ou quoi ?!

Qu'était-elle censée faire maintenant ? S'excuser platement en récupérant sa serviette et sortir de la pièce, ou s'accrocher à son cou jusqu'à le faire tomber par terre… et le prendre sauvagement ?

Etait-elle désespérée à ce point ?

Inspirant profondément, les effluves de son eau de toilette s'infiltrèrent délicieusement en elle, lui ôtant tout désir de le libérer. Oui, c'était à ce point-là…

Restait à trouver un moyen de lui faire tourner la tête une bonne fois pour toute. Elle déchanta aussitôt. Si tomber nue dans ses bras ne lui faisait rien… elle ne voyait pas trop ce qu'elle pourrait tenter de plus, songea-t-elle la mort dans l'âme.

Mais alors qu'elle désespérait de rien trouver, elle sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le pied et grimper le long de sa jambe.

_« Euréka ! » _

Elle resserra brusquement son étreinte manquant de les faire tomber.

- Mon mollet !! Elle est sur moi !! s'écria-t-elle en se tortillant contre lui, libérant cependant son bras droit pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de l'araignée.

Jack se pencha aussitôt mais les mouvements chaotiques de la jeune femme rendaient l'entreprise plus que difficile.

- Carter, pour l'amour du ciel, arrêtez de bouger !

Elle se figea de suite, docile, et sentit O'Neill glisser une main sur sa cuisse afin d'atteindre l'indésirable qui poursuivait son ascension tranquillement. Ainsi penché, les cheveux courts de Jack vinrent caresser le bras replié de la jeune femme et Sam sentit là une opportunité à ne pas manquer. Pivotant vers lui, elle écarta son bras et le visage de son supérieur se retrouva soudain à quelques centimètres à peine de sa poitrine.

Il se figea aussitôt et resta immobile quelques bonnes secondes.

- Raaaaaaah ! s 'exclama-t-il finalement avant de se pencher d'un geste brusque et d'envoyer voler l'araignée au loin.

Puis, sans crier gare, il glissa une main sous les genoux de la jeune femme, la souleva comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un vulgaire sac de farine et sortit de la salle de bain, son précieux chargement sur l'épaule.

- Mon… Mon Général… balbutia-t-elle avant de comprendre où il l'emmenait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle atterrissait avec un minimum de ménagement sur le lit de sa chambre. Elle eut à peine le temps de souffler qu'il s'allongeait déjà sur elle, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement du sien.

Son cœur battant des records de vitesse, Sam eut le sentiment de se noyer dans ce regard brun assombri par le désir.

- Carter… murmura-t-il d'une voix grave la faisant frissonner par anticipation. Si vous me voulez dans votre lit, suffit juste de le dire…

Un sourire amusé vint étirer ses lèvres fines et si tentantes.

- … au lieu de me faire croire que vous avez peur des araignées.

Le cœur de Sam manqua un battement avant de réaliser la portée de ces propos.

Alors, ses joues s'empourprèrent violemment, l'humiliation bataillant ferme avec une gêne indescriptible ! Mais la colère ne tarda pas à prendre le relais, la colère et le sentiment désagréable de s'être fait berner.

D'un geste brusque, elle tenta de se dégager mais il agrippa vivement ses mains en riant allègrement. Elle se renfrogna davantage, gigotant de plus belle, sachant pourtant combien c'était inutile. Elle ne réussirait à se libérer qu'en utilisant la force… et encore, ça restait à prouver.

- Carter… souffla-t-il alors près de son oreille, la faisant de nouveau frissonner.

Elle finit par s'immobiliser, la mine fermée.

- Depuis quand le savez-vous ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Jack se redressa sur ses coudes en la libérant et caressa du bout des doigts ses épaules nues. Elle tenta de faire abstraction de l'envoûtante caresse, mais sans réellement y parvenir.

- Depuis l'histoire de l'araignée sur P2ZMachin-chose…

Elle acquiesça en grognant.

Evidemment, Daniel avait parlé… Quelle idiote !

- Vous auriez pu me le dire ! s'exclama-t-elle, toujours aussi honteuse.

Comme il avait du rire de la voir tenter maladroitement de le séduire…

Sam ferma les yeux, humiliée, mais un souffle chaud contre son oreille les lui fit rouvrir rapidement.

- Si vous saviez tous les stratagèmes que j'ai inventés afin d'arriver à ce même résultat… chuchota-t-il doucement. Mais encore une fois, c'est vous qui avez gagné…

Elle sourit malgré elle devant ses efforts pour la calmer.

- Il n'empêche ! Vous auriez pu me le dire au lieu de jouer avec moi !  
- C'est vous qui avez commencé…

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Sam sentit de nouveau son pouls s'accélérer dangereusement. Elle était toujours nue, sous lui… et il ne perdait à présent rien du spectacle.

- Je trouve quand même dommage que vous n'ayez aucune phobie. Je m'étais habitué à mon rôle de preux chevalier.

Sam sourit cette fois-ci franchement et il poursuivit :

- Vous n'avez vraiment peur de rien ?

L'espace d'un instant, la jeune femme observa les lignes volontaires et viriles de ce visage penché sur elle, la lueur chaude de ses yeux d'un brun envoûtant.

- Si, j'ai peur d'une chose… murmura-t-elle alors. J'ai peur de devoir me rhabiller si vous ne m'embrasser pas tout de suite.

Le visage de Jack se fendit aussitôt d'un sourire.

- Raaah ! C'est si gentiment demandé!

**FIN**

PS : Cette araignée étant visiblement shippeuse, je l'ai laissée vivre…;-)


End file.
